


Red Sun

by alicekinsno1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicekinsno1/pseuds/alicekinsno1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The horrific tale of Cyrus Akagi, who lost all touch with the real world in his desire to end suffering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a fic I originally posted on FF, which is intended to be a story of Cyrus's life and times. Possible triggers include mentions of rape (not depicted) as well as sex with questionable consent, suicide, abuse (including psychological abuse of various sorts, child abuse, and some animal abuse and domestic violence), as well as scenes of bullying and discrimination directed at certain characters. There's also run-of-the-mill violence between the various young boys and men in the story and their pokemon, and blood and death imagery used as affectation. There will also be a couple of scenes of outright torture, after a certain point. When I say this is going to be a dark story, I mean **DARK**.
> 
> Couple more things: there are spoilers in this story, but only toward the end (since after a point it basically follows the plot of the Platinum game). Also, in my fanfiction the people of Sinnoh are superstitious, and the older generation is sexist--which I think will help explain some of the characters' behaviors throughout this work.
> 
> That said, I hope you guys like it, and that I didn't scare everyone away.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta readers for this chapter: Fire Burning, Tamah, and Undersaffiresky; and for the rest of the story: Tucker's Mayflower (all from FF). Without them, this story wouldn't be even half as good.

On Route 228 lived an old, simple man named Mr. Ikari. He was generally a pleasant man, enjoying the company of the other veteran trainers who made their home in that region, but deep inside, he was suffering silently, for his entire family was ruined—and even now, he wondered what had gone wrong.

One of the first children born in the peace following the biggest war any region had ever known, he had wandered around Sinnoh, minding his own business, until the day he met his wife, a charming young woman from a faraway land. As both were of good family and in good health, their relatives married them in a hurry, and the two of them took up residence on Route 228, where their daughter Celestie was born. They lived happily together for about seven years, until Mrs. Ikari caught a chill and died. From then on, Mr. Ikari and Celestie were as close as two people could get. He loved her and doted on her every minute of every day, vowing that he would never lose her or let anything bad happen to her.

Celestie was a beautiful young thing, with hair the color of a summer sky, and pale, porcelain skin. By the time she was an older teenager, she had won the heart of the younger son of Mr. Goyo, who lived next door. Since there was no official school (only a few people even bothered to have children in such a dangerous area, full of such strong pokemon), all the children had received their education at home—a difficult task by itself. To ease the burdens on any one family the parents pooled their children and got together to educate them all—which meant that the neighbors became quite friendly with one another. Mr. Ikari and Mr. and Mrs. Goyo looked on cheerfully at the young couple, and Mrs. Goyo began making jokes about scheduling a wedding and whatever Celestie would wear.

The two of them did not, however, get married. Celestie decided to go off to college and become a pokemon researcher. Her father didn't want her to leave him, and begged her to stay with him as she had always done, where she would be safe--but she insisted that she wanted to leave the house and explore, and since he had never been able to deny her anything, he eventually gave in. Meanwhile, the two Goyo sons departed for mainland Sinnoh as well, to seek their fortune. Celestie was busier than ever now, but she still had time to send her father a message every now and again, with information about what she was up to.

Meanwhile, Mr. Goyo—or Old Man Goyo, as more and more people were starting to call him—came over almost every day with news of his family. Shortly after Celestie had graduated from university he had come to his old friend with the news that his eldest son, now in his late twenties, was going to be married. Mr. Ikari and Celestie joined the couple for their wedding in Eterna City. As everyone celebrated, he said to his daughter: "So, what about you? You should maybe think about who you're going to marry."

"Really, Father," said Celestie, "I'll marry once I'm financially secure."

Her father sighed. "Well... at least think about it," he said, deciding to end the conversation there.

"I do have a man," Celestie put in. "He couldn't be here today because he's working."

"Really?" said her father, intrigued. "What's he like?"

"Well..." said Celestie evasively, "he's... very protective. Just like you always were. I take that as a good sign."

"As well you should," said her father. "You deserve a man who can take good care of you."

After the wedding, Celestie stopped writing to her father. Mr. Ikari wasn't bothered—his daughter was busy. Instead, he decided to focus on entertaining his many friends up and down Route 228. He celebrated various odd holidays with Old Man Goyo and his family, including the birth of his grandchildren, Lucian and Will, a few years down the road.

In fact, just about a month after baby Lucian had turned one hundred days old (an occasion celebrated with all the furor of a first birthday party, an a far greater occasion that the simple day the child was born) Mr. Ikari received a single letter from his daughter, announcing her plans to marry Dr. Sora Akagi, and live with him in Sunyshore City.

Dr. Akagi was a highly popular and well-respected scientist, despite his relatively young age. Several of his research reports on natural history, which he had drawn up either alone or with his assistant Professor Rowan (as well as others) could even be found in Canalave Library. Though not a trainer, he was an accomplished coordinator with a team full of Shiny pokemon. He was handsome, rich, and generally someone that the women wanted and the men wanted to be. Mr. Ikari was pleased that his daughter had chosen such a fine catch to be her husband, but he began to feel uneasy. She hadn't even consulted him. Surely, as her father, he ought to have the final word in who she married? But, his daughter was his daughter, and so he took the first boat to Sunyshore to visit them for their wedding.

Surprisingly, Mr. Ikari found the wedding to be a very hushed-up affair, involving the exchange of a lot of documents but very few people other than the bride and groom—who weren't even wearing traditional wedding garb. "Celestie... what's all this about?" he said, once he had her undivided attention. "Someone like Dr. Akagi should surely have been able to arrange something a little more... impressive." He looked his daughter up and down. The stiff sweater she wore over her dress was all unbuttoned, and she traced the area between her chest and hips nervously, not meeting her father's eyes.

"He claims he'd rather spend his money on a house," she muttered darkly, evasively. Her father knew that wasn't the whole story, but decided to just relax and enjoy the time with his daughter and son-in-law, so he let the subject drop.

Sure enough, about eight months after the wedding had ended, he was reading the paper with Old Man Goyo and his wife, when she called attention to a brief news clipping. Mr. Ikari read the news clipping: "Later this week, the famous scientist Dr. Sora Akagi and his wife will hold a celebration for the newest member of their family, who will soon turn 100 days old." The article was interspersed with pictures of his very-pregnant daughter, as well as of her and her husband sitting in a room with their bundled-up newborn. But their surroundings hardly seemed like a cozy home; they looked almost menacingly sterile, like a hospital.

Mr. Ikari didn't read any more. His suspicions about why his daughter had married the wealthy scientist had now been confirmed, and his heart sank. His daughter had a son now, and unless her Staraptor had gotten lost or injured (which wasn't likely, given how often she had made this trip before) she ought to have reached him with the news by now. Mr. Ikari made up his mind to visit his daughter and son-in-law, and their new baby, the day of the child's one-hundred-day-old celebration.

Dr. and Mrs. Akagi had thrown a fairly elaborate celebration for their child, which, the new grandfather reflected, appeared to have been orchestrated purely to show off their ability to do so. Their little son, nestled comfortably in his mother's arms, was dressed in the most garish outfit imaginable: a scarlet-red dress with gold trim, which clashed so horribly with his dark-blue eyes that even the non-fashionistas among the guests averted their gaze.

The baby seemed to be enjoying his party more than his parents. His huge eyes roamed everywhere, taking in everything he could see, and his face broke into a huge smile every time something caught his interest.

At the end of the party, it came time for the baby's parents to reveal his name to the guests. His mother held him up for everyone to see while his father proclaimed loudly that their son's name would be Cyrus. No sooner had he said so, when little Cyrus began to cry, and his mother apologized profusely before wandering away, unbuttoning her shirt as she did so: "He's just hungry-pay no mind."

The new grandfather followed his daughter inside. He eventually found her nursing baby Cyrus in the living room. "You could just do that outside—the guests won't mind," Mr. Ikari said.

His daughter wrenched her head up to look at him. Her face was pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes. She still hadn't lost the weight she had gained during pregnancy, and she looked very frazzled. Well, that was normal—looking after a newborn was stressful, and certainly, the grandfather's own wife had looked rather similar for quite some time after his daughter was born. But there was something about the way she interacted with her child, or indeed stared at him—there didn't appear to be any affection in her face or body language at all.

After she had finished nursing Cyrus, she gingerly handed him to his grandfather. Cyrus stared up at him, and gave a soft coo of greeting. "Hello there," said Mr. Ikari, in the sweetest voice he could muster. He tickled the baby's toes gently, listening to him gurgle. "Aren't you cute," his grandfather continued.

The most distinguishing feature about little Cyrus, the grandfather noticed, was his eyes. Strangely enough, his mother didn't have similar eyes—and neither did his father. They seemed to be entirely his own. "He's a very ugly child," said the grandfather, handing the child back to his mother as he began to cry and hoping she had understood. He was just making sure nothing happened to turn her baby ugly in the future-he was just superstitious like that, like most older Sinnohvians.

His daughter understood. "You're too superstitious."

Mr. Ikari stayed at his daughter's and son-in-law's house for a few more days, but began to sense that he was unwelcome, and left, feeling more awkward and uneasy than he had before he came.


End file.
